


The Wrong Stilinski

by itsab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Stilinski Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Derek is having a quiet moment in the cereal aisle, until Stilinski appears... Except, it's not Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 70





	The Wrong Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Involves a non-gendered Stilinski relative.

Derek Hale, whilst the oldest in his little ‘friend group’ (or rather, those younger teens who started to force their presence on him, after he began tutoring Scott McCall), was sometimes young at heart. Sometimes, the male Hale enjoyed playing video games, and eating foods he really shouldn’t. Derek occasionally enjoyed the banter of said annoying ‘friend group’ (not that he’d ever tell them that), as well as eating ‘childish’, sugary cereals… like Cap’ N Crunch. Unfortunately for him though, Derek finished the box that sat in his kitchen pantry that very morning, and it technically belonged to his youngest sister, Cora, who threatened to wage war if he didn’t return from the supermarket with a replacement box for her.

Not wanting to be the victim in a murder, Derek had quickly driven over to the closest store in Beacon Hills, and had begun his journey down the perilously long cereal aisle. Finally coming to the end of the aisle, Derek came across a large stand, which was promoting half-off Cap’ N Crunch. Smiling at his apparent good luck, Derek parked his small shopping cart to the left of the stand. The tall man wasted no time in picking up two boxes, wondering if he should claim one as his own, and the other Cora’s. Or, he could hoard several boxes in his room, where they’d be safe-

“Can you move? I need to get my Crunch too, buddy.”

Derek reflexively clenched his fists, the cereal cartons he was holding being crushed slightly as he did so. His shoulders were tensed up, and Derek felt something akin to horror, blended together perfectly with annoyance, flood his body. Could he not have one day away from Stilinski? And, why did he have to be seen buying multiple boxes of Cap’ N Crunch, looking like a weird cereal-hoarder? Derek emotionally prepared himself, before he spun around swiftly, entirely ready to launch the cereal boxes at Stiles Stilinski’s head if he had to… only to find out the voice was not that of Stiles. Derek was momentarily amazed, he could have sworn it was Stilinski.

“Hey, buddy, pal… uh, cereal guy, are you okay?” Sure, the person sounded and rambled a bit like Stiles did, and Derek guessed they vaguely looked like him, but they weren’t his age and they didn’t fidget like the teenager did… “Dude?”

He’d forgotten to answer for a moment, and when he did his response was not what Derek expected it to be. “Who are you?” It was said harshly, and not at all like he wanted.

The person in front of him seemed unfazed, despite Derek’s weirdly hostile tone, and resting bitch face. “I’m Y/N Stilinski.” Tilting their head, Y/N asked Derek, “Tell me, Mr Cereal-Man, who are you?”

Derek felt his lips twitch involuntarily, and he experienced the familiar ‘don’t-let-Stilinski-know-I-think-they’re-funny’ feeling take over his body. Mentally shaking himself, Derek carefully handed Y/N one of the cereal boxes he was holding, and managed to sound somewhat smooth, as he informed them, “My name’s Derek Hale.” Inside, Derek cursed the fact he found Stiles’ annoying smirk rather attractive on Y/N’s face…


End file.
